Red Footprints In The Snow
by AppleCider1412
Summary: yeah,i'm new so bear with me. theres a new member of thr org. and conan and the others are in for a surprise


(Disclaimer: I do NOT own detective Conan. I do not claim to either, this is a work of fiction and is no way a part of the actual anime. Please, Read And Review. Fans are welcome but please don't be too harsh on me. It is my first Detective Conan fic.)

A girl sat back in a rocking chair in a light red bedroom, lifting the cell phone to her ear. "hi, I know the plan I know what to do," she said as she set her feet on the ground standing up. She smiled happily putting on a fake face to hide her sad feelings upon hearing the names. "I know them, consider it done Gin," "Good Chardonnay*, we're counting on it" she hung up the black cell phone and put it back in her desk. She sighed looking out the window just as it started snowing "sorry, Mi-chan, I'm so sorry" she walked out the door with her hair covered her eyes. -------- It was a normal winter day at Teitan Elementary and the bell just rang signaling the end of the school day. "CONAN! we're headed to the park, wanna come with us today? it's snowing!?" ayumi asked running up to him laughing. "ummm...sure, just let me call nee-chan. let her know I m not coming home just yet" he said taking out his cell phone. 'let's just hope she doesn't kill me for not going to supper tonight' he thought nervously. Conan ran off to the others and made their way to the "hm? red?" mitsuhiko noticed tracks in the snow that had reds drops in them " guys look" he pointed out the tracks and ran ahead following them Conan shortly after and then followed by the others. "kudo-kun, we should stop something seems off." ai said as they rounded the corner. "how so?" Conan said coming to a stop near the cement fence of the warehouse district and bending down to look at the prints. He picked up the red snow and examined it. mitsuhiko and Genta stopped and came back when they notice Ai, Ayumi, and Conan stopped "it's...paint. red paint. fresh too" he said standing up "that's stupid, why would someone covered in paint walk out in the snow? why not take a shower or something?" Genta asked looking around. "no one is around either and it's only 3:00pm. Guys, this is getting eerie" Ayumi said shivering. "yeah, defenently weird. it's 3 and no one is around. normally they'd be a crowded road seeing as it's near Christmas. someone..."he was cut short as hands clamped around his mouth and dragged him around the wall out of sight. The woman had short brown hair and shades on, a scarf covering her face and a black sweater and jeans. "shut up kid," she said throwing him to the ground and tieing and gagging him. When Conan was thrown on the ground he saw her boots had red paint on them and a can was next to her 'so she was the one who did this' he looked surprised and struggled to get out of the chains he was tied in when she got up again. "Conan? where are you?" ayumi cried looking around frantically "you don't think the worm head ran off did you?" Genta asked walking to the gates. "maybe" mitsuhiko said "I don't think he ran off, edogawa-kun wouldn't do that without reason, someone's here. Probrably the same person who made the tracks" Ai said as she walked down the wall. The woman smirked and reached for a holster hidden inside her boots pulling out a hand pistol. Conan saw this and struggled muffling his yells "don't worry Conan-kun I'm not gonna kill them. I need to knock them out." she said aiming and grazing the arm and leg of both Genta and Ayumi. she loaded up and shot ahead for the other two when Conan bit her arm making her shoot Haibara in the stomache. He wouldn't let go and the gun went off 4 more times catching mitsuhiko twice in the legs and the rest caught the wall. "Damnit kid, I only meant to graze them now look what you made me do. " she muttered walking over to the kids and put them in the car parked near the curb and sat Conan in the front passenger seat. He was still conscious so she set him there. "I'm still a new driver so hold on to your lunch" she mumbled pulling on the stick shift and speeding down the road. Conan mumbled being muffled by the gag. "Hm?" she looked at him "what?" taking off the gag "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" he yelled. She winced covering one of her ears "Heh, I'm only doing what I was told to do it. not to kill the children till I take them back. They want you and the girl back there, they also want me to kill someone but won't tell be who till we arrive" she said to him taking a sharp turn around the corner. "who are you?" he asked glaring at her "ooooh, I have never seen that mean look before Conan-kun, you may call me chardonnay. " she smiled kindly still having shades on "you're with them?" he yelled struggling more "now now, detective, those chains won't break without a key or some cutters." she said screeching to a stop in front of an old warehouse covered in dust. "get out, your feet aren't tied and you can walk," she said opening the door. Chardonnay took the others inside and set them on a blanket in the middle of the floor, "sit down next to Conan," she said pointing her gun at him and he obeyed. "Good boy, maybe some dango would be a good reward for you, ne? anyway...hm?" she was interrupted by her cell phone taking it out. "moshi? vodka? ok, yeah I got em'...who? kill....WHY?! I agreed to kidnap them, not kill them!? bastards! DO IT YOURSELF!?" she yelled hanging up the phone. Right about now ayumi and mitsuhiko were waking up.

Conan was curious, staring at the girl and thinking. she mentioned dango so she must be someone who has allot of it and she also knew where they'd be today, no one of the others mentioned anything or anyone strange or out of the ordinary so she must be in the family or family friends of one of his friends. "you told them you wouldn't kill us...why?" he asked her "I won't kill kids, especially not when they said I have to do it myself when they woke up." she said turning around and cutting the chains "we need to get them to a hospital soon, I messed up when you bit me, I couldn't aim and it went off and first off I m not really a good shot," she said helping Genta and mitsuhiko up. Genta and Ai were still out, Ai loosing blood fast and mitsuhiko still bleeding but at least he was awake. "thanks...Asami" he smiled standing up and walking to help her put ayumi and Ai in the car. "so you figured me out Conan? I knew you would but I had to knock mi-chan and the others out so they wouldn't recognize me. I was told to bring you guys here but not what I was supposed to after that," she said taking off the scarf and glasses. They picked up mitsuhiko and put him in the seat. just as she was about to walk back in to get Ayumi "a..as...Asami?" mitsuhiko asked "ahhh, so baby mi-chan woke up" she smiled kindly at the car door. "what are you doing here?" he asked. she smiled sadly "I got in a lot of trouble and asked the wrong people to help me.." she said walking back inside the warehouse to get the other girl as a gunshot was heard "w..what was that?" Genta asked waking up "A...a gun." Conan said. ayumi ran out of there and sat in the car "guys we have to call the police, that lady was shot and they're pouring stuff all over her, "she said taking Conan s phone out of his pocket "she w...was shot?" mitsuhiko asked his hair covering his face. Ayumi nodded, "it also smelt of gas and smoke " she said "GASOLINE! run!" Conan said helping mitsuhiko up and Genta picked up Ai. They ran down the road as the warehouse caught on fire. (*chardonnay= a dry white wine made with young grapes. for those who have no idea who Asami Tsuburaya is watch episodes 289-290. she's mitsuhiko's older sister, she's 16) 


End file.
